DESCRIPTION: The biomechanics core will provide clinical and research expertise in osteopathic medicine to support the needs of the Center. It will serve as a resource to other Cores when assessing what modality might be most efficacious for any particular condition. The Directors will foster collaboration in osteopathic pediatric research among research centers and will serve as catalysts for establishing multi-site date collection and analyses.